wispclan_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flight Affinity
The following entails information about this affinity. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accessibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''Open |rare = }}' – Very Rare/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 1500 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity tend to be more of a support/defense magic dealer, however, when they do attack, they attack hard. |} *Despite being a sub-element for one of the more common and low-risk air magic, flight magic is much more fatal for those who practice it. It is actually an element that is considered almost exclusively support-based, and even has healing properties if delve into deep enough. Air-Orientated cats do not need to have any particular traits to specify but it is noted that many flight-mages are optimistic and quite fun-loving despite their dangerous element. *Flight magic utilizes breezes and the caster’s own arcane energy to do a wide range of things and can be used over a medium to long-range in a large range of things. Flight-magic shares many qualities to Air-Mage such as its value in combo moves and support, but Flight magic is weaker offensively but stronger defensively, and not many mages choose this path, but it is said that those who do are incredibly dedicated and valued. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Free-spirited'–– Flight mages are free-spirited; not constrained by specific things. They like feeling the air run through their whiskers and the freedom air in itself has, alongside flight. *'Compassionate'–– Flight mages are compassionate, whether it be to the world around them, or to those who are sick/injured. They are brimming with compassion and will do whatever they can to help in any way. *'Calm'–– Flight mages tend to be calm in nature, not easily prone to impulse-driven decisions and usually the negotiator when it comes to predicaments. They maintain as calm as possible to resolve things without issues. *'Generous'–– Flight mages always like to give, whether it be a physical object, advice, protection, etc etc. They are generous beings and won't hesitate to give something away to others. *'Air-headed'–– Ironically enough, flight mages can be air-headed and not the most clever of cats. They sometimes miss things and are somewhat oblivious, mostly due to their innocence. *'Gullible'–– Flight mages have a pattern of believing everything cats usually say, even if they are relatively known as bad felines. They believe everyone deserves a second chance and because of that, they tend to fall right in the paws of lies and deceit. *'Submissive'–– Flight mages aren't too fond of conflict by any means, so they can appear to be submissive when they need to be to avoid situations from escalating. Don't get it twisted, however, when they truly care about something, they'll stand up for it. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Flight Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢ Flight mages can summon wings (not permanent) and use said wings to fly around freely in the skies. Wings vary in colour, sizes, etc. It depends on the caster and their personality. **⇢Flight mages can jump abnormally high and 'glide' down gracefully without wings being summoned. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢They are not the best of fighters, and serve better as a support. Physically, they lack any and all strength but they make up for it with their spirit and aid. ** ⇢ Flight mages have low endurance and can't take many attacks, so they constantly have to dodge them. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Located in the highest points of Highland’s can be found the village of Caelum, a village notoriously known for their location destination. Caelum rests on the top of a mountain, easily reaching the clouds which ultimately makes it a “sky-based” village. It is a very windy location. [Kingdom of Highlands: CAELUM VILLAGE '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| North Winds is an area in which wind always blows making it exceedingly hard to grip onto the ground and not be swayed by the wind. '[Kingdom of Highlands: NORTH WINDS '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). This affinity needs to be bought by the listed price if it is to be passed down to a kit 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity